catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
To Do List
This is a To-Do List 'for the wiki. Tasks that require admin access are underlined. ''Tasks that require discussion and have yet to be discussed are in italics. Episodes CatGhost 2 Knock * Add more about 'Wild Partes of the World' and Jamestown (with citations). Games Happybirthday * Make a transcript of "snd_eft_dont_sleep.wav". * Rename 'Key/Questions and Responses' to ''Key/Standard Responses'' ** Update long links to shorter version in references, navboxes, infoboxes etc. * Rename 'Key/Live Session Responses' to ''Key/Live Responses'' ** Update long links to shorter version in references, ''navboxes, infoboxes ''etc. Unholy Circle * Add pictures (possibly gifs) of the two attacks. Banana * Explain why the game doesn't work if the player's time is desynced.https://youtu.be/4kMUDPmMAlw?t=23m32s * Have another look at scrapedfromwebsite.txt. The list says Purple 2 and 3, are there colour differences in-game? Dark Cavern * Add a picture of the post-ending skeleton room. Poems * Add higher quality pictures of the objects. ** Get image files from the games. Objects * Upload resized sprites or something. Characters * Add voicebeeps to infoboxes. Dog * PENDING: Update if/when the name is confirmed. Other Media Youtube Channel * Confirm that we have all the banners, in the best quality available. Cat Ghost Website * Add the links found in game files. Audio LinksUser:Zedetta#Audio_method * Extract voice beep audio from games and/or videos. ** Elon ** Naarah ** Gideon ** Malone ** Busts * Add "snd_eft_dont_sleep.wav"'' to ''Happybirthday New Pages * Object: Party Country game cabinet. * 'Minor Locations' page? ** Tent (unholy circle, catghost 4, end of catghost 7), Void (catghost 6, catghost 7, key.exe), Mine (unholy circle, dark cavern), Cliff (unholy circle+void 01, catghost 7, banana), Graveyard (unholy circle, episode glitch frames) Transcripts * Figure out and fix /td /dr glitch on CatGhost 2 Knock/Transcript. * Add more scene descriptions to Tony_Crynight_Speedpainting_Video/Transcript. Navigation Bar * Add 'Browse' category to navbar. * Add 'Important Objects' to navbar in place of 'Important objects'. * Replace 'Episodes' dropdown with the following ** (> = dropdown) >Videos >Episodes >Intro Saga >Creature Saga >Void Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video Categories Don't forget to update navboxes to reflect any change(s). * Add navboxes to category pages. * Link to Cat Ghost where applicable on category pages. Navboxes * Update them all to use one central navbox template. Characters * Possibly remove Key since it seems to have been confirmed that it's a tool for people to speak through. * Remove Busts and Horrible Beast as it hasn't been confirmed that these are characters. After Navigation Bar is updated: * Important objects --> Important Objects Manual of Style * Either change this part of the Manual of Style, or comb through references to update them: ** "When linking to an episode, please link to the episode on Youtube, not the episode article." *** Possibly link to episode transcripts instead of youtube videos. General * Manage Category:Candidates_for_deletion * Add descriptions (that contain links) to all images. * Get a background image with better quality.''' ** Possibly plug the current one into waifu2x to increase the quality? MediaWiki:ImportJS * Add countdown JS. ** Add a countdown directly to the Key (game) page.User:Zedetta#Possible_Countdown_Code ** Maybe make a template for countdowns. * Possibly Integrate Discord widget. Footnotes Category:Browse